Naruto's path to an assassin
by gogeta408
Summary: Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember, nothing is true. Where other men are limited, by morality or law, remember, everything is permitted. We work in the dark, to serve the light. We are assassins.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Time to take a shot at a whole new idea. This is just one chapter. Then it's back to warrior.

Chapter 1

_Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember, nothing is true..._

_Where other men are limited, by morality or law, remember, everything is permitted..._

_We work in the dark, to serve the light. We are assassins..._

_Nothing is true, everything is permitted._

XXXXXXX

The screech of the hawk echoed the dark streets as a lone figure stood above one of the many high buildings and studying the village of konohagakure. He stood in red robes with white clothing underneath. He sighed as he sat looking over the village. "It has been so long since I lay eyes on this village... what 10 years do to a village plagued by the beast and constantly attacked during war... It has survived so long and has great knowledge in its elders and teachings..." The figure sighed. "Shame they can't stop the one thing that plagues us and all of mankind..." The figure looked to the moon. "Fear..."

"Take this!" An angry male voice spoke as he swung a bat. The young figure looked up with a glare and jumped back as the bat impacted the ground and the young figure bounced backwards from the force. The young blond flipped as he put a hand to the floor. "So... You can still fight even if you're so exhausted... Guess they're right about you, you monster." The blue eyes of the small figure narrowed. "If simply crushing your body won't work..." The male spoke as he punched his hand lightly and it began to glow as static built up. "I'll fry to body to the core!" The small figure stepped back slightly as he took several breaths. Making a glance back at the dead end, what was he to do? He looked beyond the one attacking to the two behind him.

'Even if I get by... They'll stop me... I'm trapped.' These were the thoughts as the moon shone and showed the blond in the moon light. His body thin and clothing in rags, his form bloodied from attacks. The male was large and held an evil grin. The blond watched as something flickered in the moonlight and a figure jumped from the buildings and pounced on the two men. Both hit the ground and remained so as the figure took their hands off their neck. The young lad quickly looked up to the large male; the attacker had made no sound in his strike.

"Hehe... Ugh!" The large male gasped as the blade stuck out the front of the neck. He couldn't even say words as the blade was pulled out and the male slumped backwards. The blond looked at the dead form.

"You okay?" The blond looked to the cloaked figure. The tall figure crouched down and held out his hand. The child stepped back in fear. "Do not fear me boy... You have much potential for someone your age... I wish to help you..." The blond looked curious. "What is your name?"

"N-name?" The figure nods to the child.

"Everyone has one..."

"N-Naruto... Naruto Uzumaki." The figure leaned back and reached into his garb and pulled out some chocolate.

"Here Naruto... You look hungry, have some." Naruto slowly walked up and took the bar from the figures hands slowly. "My name Naruto is Ray... Ray Namimaki..." Naruto stopped before eating.

"Arigatou Ray-san." The figure chuckled as the blond took a bite. He stood and patted the blond on the head.

"Nice to meet you Naruto-san..." The figure turned to the dead forms and walked up to them. He picked up the large one and tossed it into the large bins down the alley. And did so with the other two. "Leave the trash where they should belong." The figure spoke rubbing his gloves. He turned to Naruto. "Come with me, I would like to speak with the 3rd." Naruto nods and followed beside the figure through the dark village.

The 3rd sat looking from the office into the village. He'd been told he was to have a meeting with someone that worked alongside Jiraiya's spy network. So he was here till late at night. But he could feel an eerie chill on his neck. Not a deaths door one... but a troublesome one he didn't want to get pulled into so late.

The sound of a sliding panel and the hokage glanced to his left. How the figure found the hidden passage he will need to know. But for now... The hokage stopped his thoughts and looked at Naruto stood behind the figure. "Naruto-kun... What are you doing here?" The 3rd asked. Naruto was about to speak when the figure put his hand on the blonds head.

"Forgive the tardiness Sarutobi... I had a small distraction... I came to bring you this about some people who Jiraiya was looking up, also some information from the inside." The 3rd hokage nods as he accepted the two scrolls. He would seal them away for the night and get to it tomorrow. As he locked the scrolls away the figure set Naruto down on the couch.

"You look tired..." Ray spoke as he ruffled the blonds head. "Sleep child..." Naruto's eyes dropped a few times. "Sleep..." Naruto slumped down on the couch and the 3rd watched the blond slowly breathing in peace. Ray stood. "I wish to ask a few questions... And ask of a request to you kind sir."

"Very well... I was wondering why Naruto was with you." Ray nods.

"On my way through the village. I came across this young lad fighting in an alley... His attackers were a couple of hunters when I took note their faces. I'd seen them once in a bingo book. But they are small fry. But the child isn't. The child was able to evade even in his current state." Ray spoke as he looked at the child. "Naruto Uzumaki... Jinchuuriki of the kyuubi no kitsune... I heard of him and was there when you spoke. I'm amazed he's lived so long." The third sighed as he walked round and sat on his chair.

"It's never been good... He's always near deaths door and I fear he may meet it sooner that I will." Ray walked to the window and looked into the night.

"No doubt events are happening behind your back... So I propose an agreement." The hokage glanced to the spy closely.

"What would that be?" Ray looked back to the village.

"After what I've seen... He could have the makings of an assassin..." The hokage sighed.

"I don't want Naruto to be subjected to a life like that..." Ray turned to the hokage.

"The boy will be safe... He will have a home that will treat him well at our society... Hokage-sama... The boy will learn a far greater deal than in this village..."

"If I let him go... It could be bad." Ray looked back outside.

"People want him dead. Let them believe that. I'll take them bodies and remove them. Naruto will vanish from the village till you see fit... He will remain with other students and learn our way... He will be treated with far more respect than what he is given here." The 3rd rubbed his forehead.

"I don't know..." Ray took a breath.

"You will have Jiraiya's word on it Sarutobi... Jiraiya-sama is a person I respect. If I spoke of this to him, he would no doubt say it would be for the best... Give the boy a chance to live and see a far better world. Even, if it's through the hands of an assassin." The hokage looked to Naruto and then to the picture of the fourth hokage.

"He's just like his father..." The third stood and walked up to the painting. He removed it and pushed the panel back. "Fine... I'll let you take Naruto... But I want him back when he is 13 if he's ready." Ray nods as the third put the items on the table. "These are connected to him father... And his mother. I'll leave you to give these to who can look after them for the time being." Ray nods.

"Jiraiya it is... Arigatou Sarutobi. He will be looked after. I promise." The 3rd hokage nods and walked to the door.

"Take care Naruto-kun..." The third spoke turning the light off and leaving Ray in the dark.

'And good luck.'

XXXXXX

It was a bright morning as a horse and cart bounced along the dirt road. In the back the assassin sat with his back to the side as he had his right tucked up and his left stretched out as he cleaned his blade. The young blond slept to the side in bedding they had set up. Up on the top of the cart a hawk was perched as it surveyed the area. The driver was a woman with mud brown hair and brown eyes. She had two purple marks on her cheeks. Ray sighed.

"Rin... Are you going to go about this slow pace all day? We're going to be late meeting Jiraiya-san." Rin glanced back.

"Let the young one sleep Ray... It's sensei's son... I don't want to wake him." Ray sighed. "Oh don't worry Ray; Jiraiya-sama will wait as long as he needs. He'll wait for us."

"I guess..." Ray glanced to the shuffling as Naruto slowly awake. "Welcome to the world of the living Naruto." Naruto blinked a few times and slowly sat up.

"Why's my room so bright?" Rin giggled as Naruto blinked and looked to see he wasn't even in his room. And he was moving. He looked at the assassin. "You!" Naruto said quickly scurrying backwards. "Where am I?" Naruto asked.

"Relax; you're in the country side Naruto outside of konoha and nearing boarders to iwa and mizu." Naruto looked surprised and looked out the back. There were vast open fields and farm land.

"Sugoi... I've never been outside the village..." Naruto spoke in awe before his stomach roared in hunger and the blond sat down and clutched his stomach. He was so hungry.

"We best get you something to eat. Naruto-kun." Naruto glanced to the older woman and then glanced to Ray who tapped the wooden frame of the cart. A screech made Naruto jump and he looked as the hawk took to the sky.

"Give him a minute..." Naruto looked to Ray. "He'll find a location with food." After several minutes the hawk returned over head and turned back and flew by. "Follow him Rin!"

"Hai!" Naruto held onto the side as Rin took off. Ray chuckled at the blond.

"Ray-san." Ray looked at the blond as the cart bounced along. "What do you do? How did you take down those guys so easily." Ray sat back and held up his right arm.

"I'm an assassin." Ray said as the blade flicked out the hidden wrist device and back in. "I killed them with that blade."

"Assassin..." Naruto muttered. Ray nods.

"And you're going to become one."

"Nani?" Naruto was surprised by this comment. "B-but..."

"You are a gifted one Naruto... I watched you fight, you can become a great assassin..." Naruto looked down.

"But... I was going to be a ninja." Ray looked out the window.

"We aren't too far apart Naruto... But Naruto, if you wish to become a ninja. We can help you, but you'll become an assassin at the same time. You will be given a home where there will be others your age that are gifted, some orphaned and some who came from families of other assassins. You will be treated like any other. You'll have food, clothing and a warm bed to sleep in."

"Sounds nice..." Naruto muttered as the cart slowed down and stopped outside the small town.

"It is..." Ray spoke hopping out and picking the blond out. He put the blond down and looked to the woman. "Rin..." Ray spoke tossing her a bag of coins. "He's in your care."

"Hai, come with me Naruto-kun." Naruto looked to Rin and followed while Ray walked off. The two walked the streets quietly and Naruto glanced about as he looked at everything. Rin smiled. "Enjoying yourself Naruto-kun?"

"Hai!" Naruto spoke as his stomach growled. Rin smiled and walked up to a cafe. Rin set Naruto outside as she walked in. Naruto looked about in wonder as to why Ray had left like that. Rin came back with a warm breakfast and sat with a tea as she looked to the roof tops.

Meanwhile Ray was busy walking along the roof tops as he searched for his target. He'd popped by a contracts section for this town and a man was wanted dead. But he wasn't going to be easy surrounded by the guards. He needed to do this without being to be found later on. He followed quietly along the roof and reached into his pouch and tossed a small ball lightly in his grasp. As they passed under an arch Ray ran forward as he looked his target and jumped. The ball was thrown and exploded driving the whole street section in smoke as Ray dropped down with his right arm back and landed on his target and blade into the back of the neck. With a quick motion Ray removed the two guards behind him and they slumped to the floor before he dragged one body off. He escaped 5 seconds before the smoke had cleared and tossed the body in a bin before taking off quickly.

Rin and Naruto looked confused by the screams and yells, well, Rin's was a fake confusion, Naruto's was genuine. "What's going on?" Naruto asked as he took a sip of his drink.

"Nothing really." Ray spoke as he sat beside Naruto who, stunned that the man was there, spat his drink out by the surprise. Rin looked at the pair with a glare as tea dripped off her. "Gomen, Rin-san." Ray spoke waving his hand to try calm the woman.

"You'll pay later Ray." Rin growled.

"I always do... Now..." Ray spoke standing. "Let's get you some clothing Naruto." Naruto looked up to Ray at that notion.

"Clothing?"

And half an hour later the group of three were walking back to their cart. Naruto was dressed in black trousers and white shirt and black vest. He had black sandals and wrist bands. He liked it; he'd never had such new clothing before. Most were hand downs or when he got so big for his old ones he only then saw some new clothing. The hokage wasn't mean or anything... He was just a busy person. "Well" Ray spoke as they walked up to the cart. "Let's head to the check point." Rin nods and hops back on front while Ray and Naruto get in back. The hawk landed on the cart as it moved off.

"So, where are we going Ray-san?" Naruto asked as the hooded figure looked to the kid.

"We're heading to a safe home... An academy would be best described for it. First we've got to meet a contact and pass on something's. Then we're heading for iwa... The mountains make it a great place to hide our training grounds. You'll come to see amazing things from this Naruto. It will be a great experience only a chosen lot get."

"But what about konoha?" Ray sighed.

"Naruto, to konoha... You're dead. The old man saw it best to keep you safe. You will return when you are able to fight with the skill needed. In three years... You shall be ready to return to konoha."

"I wonder what everyone will think..."

"Let them think what they want. You have a family to be there for you." Naruto looked to Ray and smiled before nodding.

"Arigatou Ray-san." Ray smiled. "Ray-san."

"Yeah?" Naruto looked at the hood.

"Why haven't you taken you're hood off?" Ray chuckled as he sat back.

"I like to keep my face as hidden as possible. Once to the academy, I can take it off." Naruto looked confused. "It's best to keep your identity hidden, even like this." Naruto nods and lay down. "You may as well rest. It's going to be a while and another day before we reach the grounds." Naruto nods and lay down as he stared at the clouds.

'I wonder what it will be like.'

As the day got into the afternoon, Rin spotted a figure sitting on a rock as he wrote in a note pad. The figure looked up. He smiled and stood. Rin glanced back. "He's here..." Ray sat up and hopped out the cart with a crate as Naruto looked through the flaps.

"You'll look after this till then right?" Ray asked. Naruto looked at the white haired male who nods to the assassin.

"When he is ready... I'll pass it to him. His father was the best... He could very well follow..." Ray nods.

"Just remember... Not till that day." Jiraiya nods and took the crate with him. Ray gave a wave and returned to the cart. Naruto looked to Ray who didn't move. "Rest up... It's going to get real boring real quick." Naruto sighed and sat down as the cart moved off.

Naruto just looked at the landscape as it changed throughout the next day. As it got to night Naruto had fallen asleep as the cart stopped at the entrance. Ray stood and his joints clicked from the lack of movement. Ray nudged the young blond. "Up Naruto... We're here..." Naruto grumbled as sat up, it was still dark. Slowly Naruto stood and climbed out the cart to see a figure in robes standing at a door way.

"Good to see you've returned Ray-san... And who is the young lad with you?" Ray bowed to the figure then looked to Naruto.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki. He'll be staying with us..." The robed figure crouched down.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Naruto-san." Naruto nods

"Nice to meet you too sir." Naruto yawned and the figure stood.

"We'll get him to a room. And show him about tomorrow." Ray nods and glanced to Rin who took off with the cart. The group walked down the stone tunnel and out into an open courtyard. Naruto looked left and right, but his tired state didn't take much in. He was taken into a large building and shown to a room. Naruto went to sleep with no more words as he was too tired to care.

As birds chirped outside his bedroom window, Naruto sat up and looked over and hopped out. A knock at his door alerted him. "Naruto... You awake?" It was Ray.

"Hai!" Naruto yawned.

"Good. If you're clothed come with me." Naruto opened the door having slept in his clothes. Ray looked to Naruto.

"You're not changed?" Naruto looked confused. Ray walked in and over to the desk draw. Naruto on the other hand was looking and the dark haired male. He wore blue trousers with a white shirt and blue jacket. He turned to Naruto and threw some clothing at him. "Put these on..." Naruto blinked at the dark eyes male through the clothes. "That's the uniform." Naruto pulled the clothes off and Ray left. "There is a bathroom on the floor down the hall. Get washed, other classes have started so you won't bother anyone." Naruto nods and quickly went to get washed.

Once clothed Naruto stood in black trousers with a white shirt and black jacket. He wore black shoes also which was weird. His normal clothes put aside and Naruto walked out to see Ray standing by the wall. He glanced to the blond with a smile. "Good... Let's go." Naruto nods and followed the older male.

"Now that you'll be studying here... We need to enrol you Naruto. You'll be studied to see how you progress. There some gifted individuals in this academy. So you may go up in the classes if you show better progress..." Naruto nods.

"I see... What will I do here?" Ray glanced down.

"I'll explain during breakfast..." Ray said as he turned down a hall and pushed some large doors open. "This is the lunch room. You'll come here from breakfast at 8, lunch at 1 and dinner 7. They are an hour long, you miss it... You suffer, that's how it works." Ray said as he ordered the pair food. "Lessons start from 8:30 and 9. And finish at 3 and 3:30. This way people don't need to rush for food. Breaks are swapped round. First at 12 and the other at 1. The ones that have their break at 12 eat and go back to class. It's swapped round during the weeks." Naruto nods as the pair sat.

"Now..." Ray muttered lacing his fingers together. "You want to become a ninja. This is how lessons work. They give the basics of literature and maths. This will help you anywhere... The buildings have different classes for different groups. Ninja lessons are normally on the bottom floor and are at lessons 2 and 4. Assassination lessons don't begin till a year later so you get to grips with your second life. But you learn the fundamentals in final class of the day while you have maths first and literature third. This of course changes through the weeks so you may have more of one on a day and none of another the next day. You'll get used to it... Now, if you wish to learn more... There are after hour lesson ones that start after dinner and are an hour long."

"This is going to troublesome..." Naruto muttered as Ray chuckled.

"It's hard the first two weeks. After you get used to the time table you'll know where to go like you know the back of your hand." Ray stated as he ate his breakfast. "There" Ray gulped, "is also a gym and library. There are also other rooms in the building but I'll leave you to come across them." Naruto nods and the pair ate quietly. As they finished Ray showed Naruto back into the halls.

"It's best to make friends... Though never trust everyone, it's a school of assassins... Some people come from families who were famous assassins and tend to throw their weight about." Naruto nods as they ended the heads office.

"Greetings..." Naruto looked at the short haired elderly male. He wore an eye patch on his right eye. "Ray, Naruto... Please have a seat." Both sat before him.

"Naruto." Ray spoke. "This is the head of the academy here... And one of the highest ranking members of the assassin's creed, he is the in and out of the assassins world."

"Do not flatter me Ray... Now Naruto." The elder spoke. "Let us begin by asking a set of questions..." Naruto nods. Ray sat back as the head, tested the blonds knowledge.

After half an hour of questions that made Naruto put some real thought into, the elder studied his results. "I see... Naruto..." He pulled out a second paper. "Please do as noted on the sheets and fill in the answers. Ray, follow me for a while..." Ray nods and followed once outside the building the elder spoke.

"He's unique Ray... Not one of your normal students... The questions he answered..." Ray nods.

"I noticed something about him when he battled the hunter... He's a genius for sure sir. I have no doubt about it..." The head master nods and they turned back and returned to the room half an hour later.

"Thank you Naruto... For now, spend the day looking about. It's almost end of lessons for next class so it might be good to meet some people as you walk about." Naruto nods and left. Ray gave a short bow and followed the young blond out as the elder studied the answers.

Naruto and Ray stopped as the bell rang. "Well..." Ray spoke. "I'll leave you too it. If you get lost, find a teacher and they'll point you to me... I'm not someone who vanishes easily Naruto... I'll see you later." Naruto gave a wave and turned to walk about the halls. Naruto stumbled as he was knocked aside and glared as he walked backwards into another figure who yelped. Books scattered the floor as both Naruto and the figure hit the floor. People merely walked round it with no fuss as they continued what they were doing.

"G-gomen nesai." Naruto spoke as he picked up the books. "It's my first day here..." Naruto said as he looked at the hand that stumbled on to his as he picked up the books. He looked up to meet face to face with a brown haired girl. She wore square glasses over her green eyes. Naruto moved back as he picked up more books as did the girl.

"No... It's my fault... I carry so many around... Please forgive me..." The girl spoke. She like many female students wore white shirt with black skirt and jacket. "I didn't see where I was going..." Naruto grinned as he held some of the books.

"Want some help?" The girl looked surprised by this gesture. "Names Naruto Uzumaki..." The girl smiled lightly.

"Sakura... Sakura Kinomoto." Naruto gave a short nod.

"Nice to meet you Sakura-chan... Where are you going with these?" Naruto asked.

"To the library... I need to return these books I read." Naruto's eyes widen.

"All of them?" Sakura nods.

"I've been reading them over for the last few weeks... So I want to return them now... Follow me Naruto-san." Sakura spoke walking. Naruto followed in toe as they walked the crowed halls. Once in the library Naruto was amazed by the size.

"Sugoi..." Naruto whispered as Sakura walked up to the desk.

"Here you go Shiro-san." Sakura spoke before Naruto put his down. The white hair male smiled.

"Glad to see you've brought them back Sakura-chan... Are you going to take another few out?" Sakura nods.

"Hai... Oh..." Sakura spoke looking at Naruto. "This is Naruto-kun... He's just started." Shiro smiled at the blond.

"I see... Give me a second..." The male typed away. "Hmm... Not ready yet. We'll get you a card later... Sakura-chan, why not show Naruto about the room." Sakura nods.

"Of course... Come on Naruto-san." Naruto nods and followed as Sakura showed him different places. Naruto looked to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan?" Sakura turned to Naruto curiously. "Don't you have other classes to be at?" Sakura smiled.

"I don't attend many classes... I'm in a special class because of my grades..." Naruto raised an eyebrow. Sakura showed Naruto to a seat and the pair sat quietly in the corner area. "See... I don't take up a second area of learning... I focus on my assassin life... Plus I'm quiet the knowledgeable person. So my grades put me in a special class with other specialized people."

"Oh..." Naruto muttered. "How long you been here?" Naruto asked.

"A while... I came here when I was seven with my onii-chan... My tou-san and kaa-san were killed and we found our way here. Onii-chan..." Sakura muttered. "He vanished a few months ago... He's assumed to be dead..." Naruto looked at Sakura sadly as she rubber her eyes. "Gomen... Assassins shouldn't show emotions..."

"That's a good thing." Naruto spoke. "Don't close off your emotions... If you did that, you'd never live..." Naruto spoke.

"But I've got no one..."

"Neither do I. I lived in a village where I was seen as a thing to hate for some reason. I didn't let that stop me. But I was taken here because I was seen as a unique person." Naruto stated. "I didn't have any friends or family... So it's nice to meet new people." Sakura nods.

"It always is...But as our lives are. Their always in danger... So friends tend to come and go..." Naruto shook his head.

"Not my friends... If I make a friend, I won't let them go. If I'm to become an assassin, I will become one that doesn't lose his friends... I won't die because I have a dream to achieve back in my village and I will not lose those who I make friends with." Naruto stated.

"A... Dream?" Sakura asked Naruto nods.

"Everyone has one... I dream to become hokage one day... So that everyone will respect me..." Sakura looked surprised and shook her head.

"One can't become hokage like that... I've read about ninja history and the kage has to be the strongest ninja in their village. They have to protect the village and give their lives for it. If you became hokage just for that... It wouldn't change anything and might not even give them a reason to follow such a leader." Naruto looked slightly stunned. "If you want to become a kage. You have to be determined to die for your home... To protect it with everything you've got... To protect everyone to your last breath." Naruto looked down. "Gomen Naruto-kun... I... I didn't mean to do that." Naruto shook his head.

"Why you apologising for? You're right." Naruto stated. "If I am to become hokage. I have to protect everyone precious to me and the village. I have to be there to give my all. If I can't defend my home... Why become hokage. Arigatou Sakura-chan."

"Y-you're still willing to do it? Even knowing the factors of the title?" Naruto nods.

"I will attain my dream... Death will not stop me from getting to it... I will overcome everything..." Sakura looked amazed.

"I wish... I was determined about my dream as you are..." Naruto looked at Sakura.

"What is your dream Sakura-chan?" Sakura looked up at the blond and glanced away.

"It's not important..." She looked at Naruto's frown. "I-I tell you some day." Sakura said with a smile. Naruto nods.

"Okay..." Naruto glanced about. "I'll take a look about here for bit... Be right back." Sakura nods and watched the blond leave with a smile.

"Naruto-kun..." Behind her a figure appeared.

"Little Sakura-chan has a crush..." Sakura shivered and turned to the figure behind her.

"G-genpaku-san!!" Genpaku glanced from Sakura with a smirk to the blond. "D-don't scare me like that." Genpaku put his hand on the girls head. Genpaku was an older male with short black hair and teal eyes.

"Relax Sakura-chan... I was only messing... But I didn't expect you of all people to be the 'love at first sight' girl." Sakura blushed as she looked down. Genpaku smirked. "He doesn't seem like a bad guy... But something about him... It's itching the back on my neck. Like I've seen someone like him..." Sakura looked to Genpaku. "Don't worry... Enjoy your time with your boy friend."

"He's not my boy friend." Genpaku chuckled.

"I'll see you later little Sakura... Enjoy your break..." Sakura huffed as she glared at the teens back. Naruto sat back down with a book.

"Who was that?" Sakura looked to Naruto.

"Genpaku Saiga... A child who abandoned his clan when he was 10 and came here. He took his clans five great weapons and uses them. He's 15 and is in the special classes... All ages are put together in that class. He's a weapons expert."

"Sugoi... What about you Sakura-chan?" Sakura blinked.

"I'm ten. I'm a long range expert..." Naruto grinned.

"To bad I'm not an expert... I'd like to stay in the same class... That way I wouldn't miss my friend." Sakura blushed before smiling.

"Arigatou Naruto-kun..."

XXXXX

I hope you like this first one. I've got an idea for this... It will have a similar style to how I did path of chi to begin with. Then you'll see I have some interesting ideas set. I hope. Yes, this is the same Sakura Kinomoto. And you'll see it's not just name sake I'm using. Why glasses? Can anyone guess why?

Anyway, that's it for my other work. Back to warrior and the check point from here. Later!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I hope those who read my ccsn fic have come to look at this fic. Since this has Sakura Kinomoto in it.

Please note, that this is a Naruto U and Sakura K pairing. But this is a Naruto, assassin's creed cross over. So right now I've covered three areas. But I will also be using two others. And from the looks of it... It seems rather well balanced. Unlike Naruto dbz. Magic and Chakra are more balanced. So there shouldn't be more trouble for me. But I'll shut up now and get right into the story of chapter two.

Chapter two

Sun rose and as it shone into Naruto's room, the blond was sat looking on at the wall. His mind going over the events so far. He'd only been here a couple weeks, and he was wondering why he was even here.

He was put in a class in the area's he liked, but he found himself not getting far. Ray had been a good person to listen to his plead and even sat in a lesson with Naruto's not knowing to see how he took to class. Much to what the older male had seen of the blond, he found Naruto's studying very poor. But the answers Naruto gave to the head master... Ray had told Naruto to stick to it; he promises he'd pick it up.

That was 3 days ago and Naruto was thankful it was a day off today. He hadn't seen Sakura since and he missed the girl. She was a nice person to talk to. With that the blond hopped down from his bed and went to get washed up. Naruto got dressed in his normal clothes and left for the library. If Sakura would be anywhere, it would be there. Even though he had yet to find her.

Sadly, maybe coming to the room so early was a bad idea. Sakura didn't seem to be anywhere. Naruto sighed defeated. As he walked about looking for something to read, hopefully to peak his interests. A figure appeared from his blind spot and crept on the blond.

"Hello there Naruto Uzumaki..." Naruto jumped and looked startled. He recognised the male. Genpaku, the teen who had left Sakura in a huff that day. "Whoa... Geez, you more jumpy than a rattle snake." Naruto sighed. "What you doing in here anyway?" Naruto glanced at the male.

"I was... I was just looking for Sakura-chan... But I guess I came to early..." Genpaku sighed as he looked at the blond.

"You're never early just need to know where to look..." Naruto looked confused as he looked at the male, who held a sad look. "Come..." Naruto followed to a corner out of the way of the room and glanced round the corner. "See..." Naruto looked to see Sakura sleeping in an area stacked with books.

"Has she been here all night?" Genpaku nods. "Why?" Genpaku sighed as he sat down.

"Sakura Kinomoto, when I first met her, she was a bright cheerful girl. Though very nervous and she was very clingy to her brother Toya." Genpaku muttered as he looked to the ceiling. "If something happened to her, Toya was there to help. Toya was a skilled assassin and I respected the male. But... When he left on his first mission. Sakura became saddened and more withdrawn. But when he came to see her, she was the opposite." Naruto looked to Sakura. "Then he went on a mission... And never came back... Sakura was withdrawn for a year and didn't really talk to anyone. She had planned a second life, till he vanished. Now..." Genpaku sighed. "Sakura-chan's a sister to me, as I'm the only one who still talks to her. I was the only one who talked to her during the time she was withdrawn. See the glasses?" Naruto nods. "They're not proper ones. Special ones she made. They're just glass to her but glasses to others. They're to her, a remainder of her family."

"Why are you telling me this?" Naruto asked looking at the male. Genpaku smirked.

"You're the first person besides me to talk to her normally or treat her like a person. People do talk to Sakura, but out of respect for her skills." Naruto looked to Sakura. "Sakura spends her day reading books. As it a way to get away from the real world and into a world of her own. Free of pain and worry, the reason I'm telling you this, is because you've warmed into her circle so quickly. I watched you that day you two were in here. She was different to what I normally saw of her... Don't abandon her Naruto... You might be the one who can pull her out of her area..." Naruto frowned.

"I don't know... How can I be trusted with such a thing?" Genpaku smirked.

"Because you have that look in your eye," Genpaku tapped the corner of his eye at this. "You're young yes, but this is a place where maturity is picked up quickly. Believe me, you can do it..." Genpaku stood. "Now if you excuse me..." Genpaku yawned. "I'm off for breakfast..." Naruto blinked at watched the male leave. "Wake her up, unless she wants to go hungry..." Naruto turned to Sakura.

'What did I get myself involved into?' Naruto sighed and walked up to Sakura. "Sakura-chan... Sakura-chan." Sakura grumbled. "Wake up Sakura-chan, sleeping in the library isn't good for you." Sakura slowly opened her eyes.

"Gomen sensei... I..." Sakura looked up and blinked as she stared at blue eyes. "Sensei?" That couldn't be right, Shiro has white eyes.

"Wakey wakey Sakura-chan..." Naruto said waving his hand. Sakura's eyes widen as her face reddens. Naruto blinked. "You okay Sakura-chan? You've gone all red." Sakura sat back quickly and lost her balance. Naruto reached out to stop her falling only to fall with her and the books stacked up to fall on them. "Ouch..." Naruto grumbled as Sakura lay there stunned. How could she have been so careless?

XXXXX

The pair walked quietly down the corridor. Having had breakfast, Sakura was quick to leave after to get herself cleaned up. Naruto came with her for some company, but Sakura still felt down about the morning. "Gomen Naruto-kun... I didn't mean for that to happen..." Sakura muttered as the pair walked along the dorm rooms. Naruto didn't mind, he enjoyed hanging out with the girl. Sakura yawned. "I can't believe I feel asleep in there again."

"You really like your books..." Naruto muttered as the pair stopped outside Sakura's door. They were quiet and Naruto glanced to Sakura. "Well... I'll leave you to your things..." Naruto said as he turned to leave. "See you later Sakura-chan." Naruto spoke walking off.

"Matte, Naruto-kun..." Naruto stopped and glanced back. Sakura looked down. "Um... Y-you don't have to go... You could wait in my room if you want." Naruto turned round, he didn't really feel like going into someone else's room, let alone a girls.

"That's okay... I mean I would be intruding." Sakura shook her head.

"You wouldn't... Come on..." Naruto blinked as Sakura grabbed his wrist and pulled him in. Naruto stood still nervously as Sakura looked at the blond. "See... Nothing to worry about..." Sakura stated as the blond looked at the room. Unlike his barren one, Sakura's room was far more colourful and was decorated with all sorts. Naruto walked slowly about as Sakura was busy going through her cupboard. "Take a seat Naruto-kun..." Sakura spoke as she picked up some clothing. "I won't be gone long..." Sakura stated as she picked up a towel and left.

It went silent from there as Naruto sat on the bed and glanced about. He looked to the desk and found a photo of Sakura, definitely younger than she is now with a taller brown haired male. "Must be her brother..." Naruto looked closely and Genpaku's words back to him. "Could I really have that much effect on Sakura-chan...?"

"You know," Naruto turned pale and jumped with a startle as the picture bounced in his grasp. The blond caught it and sighed before turning to the one who spoke. It was Ray and he was standing in the door way. "We don't exactly allow that sort of stuff to be going on in rooms, hence why it's single beds and small rooms." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Ray sighed and waved his hand.

"Don't worry about it too hard... Anyway, I've got some good news. I think I know how to improve your studying." Naruto's eyes light up.

"Really?" Ray nods as he stood.

"Let's get going then. I want to see if it works." Naruto glanced back to the photo.

"Um... Actually Ray-san... I... I'm going to wait for Sakura-chan. I want to hang out with her." Ray sighed as he stood straight.

"Naruto, to be honest, it's not good to make friends as assassins. Lives tend to go just like that," Ray snapped his finger as example. "Friends in our way of life come and go. It's not as safe as a ninja. Because of how it works."

"Well that maybe it for you... But to me, I won't lose my friends. Sakura-chan won't just go; she's got a dream to achieve." Ray looked on at the blond blankly.

"But she's just one girl... She's a long range focus, she won't last long... She could be gone and no one will think of her..." Naruto growled as Ray held a blank look. He was saying this to test something on the blond's nerves. "So come on... Let's go, it'll only make things harder and get you killed. You'll be foolish to try form bonds." Naruto looked down.

"Well then, if I'm a fool to form a bond. Then I'll stay a fool!" Naruto stated. "I won't just give up a bond with a friend and you know nothing of Sakura-chan! So shut up you jerk and get lost..." Naruto stated. "I'll continue as I do..." Naruto stated as he sat on the bed. "Sakura-chan's my friend and even though I spent one afternoon with her. I," Naruto looked down as he tried to get his words right. "Won't abandon her just because you tell me, because..." Naruto's mouth stopped as he stared blankly at Sakura who stood in the doorway. Ray stood leaning against the door. "Ugh... Um..." Naruto found he wasn't able to continue.

"Um..." Sakura muttered as she glanced aside. Her face was a little red.

"How much... Did you?" Naruto muttered as he tried to see how much Sakura heard.

"Pretty much all of it," Naruto blinked as he saw Genpaku stand in the door way. "You care for her pretty much." Naruto looked down.

"I was just being honest... Sakura-chan's my friend. So just because someone tells me to abandon her, or any other friend, I wouldn't, because I'm not that person." Ray smirked.

"Good to hear it..." Ray stood. "Glad to see you're the right guy I'm looking for." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Come Naruto... We have to get ready for your training." Naruto looked confused as Ray pointed at the older male and Sakura. "And you two... You want to come?" Both looked at the male surprised.

"R-really Ray-san?" Sakura asked surprised. Ray nods. "A-arigatou!" Sakura chirped as she bowed her head.

"Sweet, special training with the flame assassin... Be right back..." Genpaku spoke walking off. Ray sighed and walked off. Naruto got onto his feet and walked to the door. Sakura glanced to Naruto as he walked past.

"Arigatou..." Naruto stopped and looked to Sakura. "For being my friend..." Naruto smiled as Sakura smiled back. Naruto turned back to where Ray went.

"What did Genpaku-san mean by, flame assassin?" Sakura blinked, did he not know? As Naruto left the room Sakura quickly went to her draw and pulled out a red book and ran up and followed. Naruto also noticed Sakura was dressed in pink long sleeve shirt and green shorts. "What's with the book?" Sakura looked at it and hugged it close to her.

"It's an important item to my family... Now, you don't know why Ray-san is called flame assassin?" Naruto nods. "Well, it's quite simple," Sakura stated as she looked down. "An assassin is not famous because they're well known. An assassin is famous because they are least known. The best assassin's are the ones that kill and leave no trace of their presence. And make their kills unique. Ray-san's an assassin who's skilled with fire style kills. His style kills are known for their tactful style. He's listen in the top ten great assassins. I think he's 5th..." Naruto stopped in step. Sakura glanced back confused.

"Why would someone like him be interested in someone like me? If he's that great?" Sakura pushed her glasses back and looked forward.

"Ray-san's worked his way up from the bottom Naruto-kun. He knows what it's like where you are... He's noted as the kindest to younger students because he knows what they've been through... He's also been one of the best teachers for it." Naruto looked forward curiously. Who'd have thought... Naruto glanced to the book the girl hugged to her chest.

"What's the book about?" Sakura looked to Naruto, then the book as she held it out. "The Clow?" Naruto muttered curiously.

"It's a book of magic." Naruto looked to Sakura. "There are a set of cards in this book with special powers... It's the last thing of my family's connection..." Naruto scratched his head.

"You mean... Like pull a rabbit out the hat magic?" Sakura shook her head.

"This is real magic... But, I have yet to understand how to activate it. The book opened and lets me see the cards. But I can't awaken the beast of the seal to let me use them... It's annoying." Naruto smiled.

"You'll figure it out." Sakura smiled to the blond. "You're smart; I know you'll do it." Sakura's face warmed up at the compliment. That smile of Naruto's really got to her so easily. It should be possible, yet he did.

"Arigatou..."

The pair walked quietly till they found Ray standing beside Genpaku by Naruto's room. "You two finished your snail walk?" Both stared at Genpaku annoyed. The teen smirked. Ray sighed as he shuffled the backpack on him.

"Come on you three... We're going for a bit of a walk to a location suited for Naruto's help." Ray spoke walking off. The group followed behind the male, Naruto was walking casually with curiosity. Genpaku was while calm on the inside, was excited, which wasn't normal. Sakura on the other hand was busy sneaking glances at Naruto.

The group left the grounds and tracked into the mountains. Ray remained quiet as the group looked about and watched as travellers past. To the world, Ray was a normal human, not an assassin. But that didn't mean people didn't know who they're looking for with Ray.

The group tracked till exhaustion when they reached a large open courtyard up in some of the high spots in the moutains. There was nothing but the flat white stone before them. Ray stretched as he set his bag down. "Okay..." Ray spoke as he turned to the group. "This is what you have to do you two..." Ray said pointing to Sakura and Genpaku. "Since you both wanted to come," he reached into his backpack and pulled out a large book. "You have an hour... Naruto must remember as much of this book as possible."

"Nani!" Naruto and Genpaku stammered. Sakura stared blankly as that didn't sound hard.

"When I return, I will quiz Naruto... And if he fails my exam. You all suffer with no dinner tonight... Oh..." Ray held up three candy snacks. "I'll eat these in front of you as well." All three looked on stunned. Ray waved as he walked past. "I'm going for a walk. See you in an hour..." With that he tossed the book over his shoulder and Genpaku caught it.

"What... Did we just get pulled into..." Genpaku muttered as Sakura took the book.

"Okay Naruto-kun... Let's get started with the ways of an assassin... Hm, I've read this both... So this won't be too hard." Naruto looked relieved.

"Really?" Genpaku snorted and the blond looked to Genpaku.

"Doubt that, she's read the book several times. She knows it like how to do her hair in the dark." Genpaku sighed, all that excitement for nothing. "Come on... Let's get started," Genpaku said before stopping. "Or Naruto..." Genpaku looked at the blond before poking the blond in the chest. "I'm going cannibal tonight and you'll be the first course..." Naruto gulped.

The hour went by too fast to the pair as Naruto found his concentration difficult to keep. Genpaku had a bruised knuckle and head after all was done. The knuckle for thumping Naruto when he dosed off, and the head bruise from Sakura hitting him with the book.

As the hour came to an end, Ray returned from his walk and found Sakura pointing out info in the book. "So... You ready Naruto?" Naruto stood and nods with a grin as he closed his eyes.

"Sure, I have a good grasp... Fire away..." Naruto opened his eyes as he saw a foot come his way and the blond leaned back. The blond lost his balance and tried to right himself, only for Ray to hope off his balanced leg and drop and double sweep the blonds leg's out beneath him, Naruto pushed off and flipped back. "The hell!" Naruto spoke as Ray hopped back onto his feet.

"If you think you can answer questions. Do it under combat." Ray stated loudly. "If you can't think and act, you won't get far here." Ray ran at the blond at a pace the blond to react to as the male lashed out. Having had to fight from a young age, Ray knew how to fight someone smaller. Naruto ducked and dodged. "As an assassin!" Ray called as he began his quiz. "What is most important? The mission or your identity!" Naruto lost his footing and was kicked back and bounced along the floor. "Fail! Next question!" Ray called as he moved to attack again. "As an assassin, what can we use to kill our target?" Ray lashed out and the blond pushed off the leg.

"Everything is allowed, as long as it gets the job done!" Naruto called as he kicked out. Ray caught the kick.

"Correct!" The male yelled throwing the blond. "When your identity," Ray spoke as he hopped on one leg. "What..." Ray crouched. "Do you have to do?" Ray pushed forward and jumped into a sliding kick. Naruto jumped and spun and landed on his foot as Ray put his hand down and gathered chakra.

"You must!" Naruto received a server kick to the side of the head as he didn't expect the male to strike back so quickly.

"Fail!" Ray called as he hopped back onto his feet. Naruto grunted as he tried to recover. "Next, when you're foe is protected, how must you go about taking out a foe and leaving yourself free from trouble." Naruto stood. He didn't know that one. "Well!" Naruto ducked and was kicked off his feet. "Think Naruto, you will have these questions almost every mission as an assassin. If you can't think in combat, you'll never be able to think clearly and won't get far. Now answer the question!" Naruto ducked.

"I didn't read that part!" Ray swept the blonds feet out.

"Liar!" Ray spun and drop kicked the blond into the concrete. Naruto gasped as he felt the wind knocked out of him. Ray stood and flexed his jacket as Sakura ran up. "You fail Naruto, gather your things, we're heading back."

"Naruto-kun..." Sakura spoke worried as Naruto clenched his fist.

"I'm not done yet!" Naruto called and Ray stopped. The male glanced back as Naruto stood shakily. "I won't back down till I pass. Sakura-chan and Genpaku-san helped me all through that hour. If I lost now, what would be the point...?" Ray turned to the blond.

"Then come at me, if you think you can pass this test. But if you fail three times..." Naruto smirked as he rubbed his chin.

"The hell I'll fail." Naruto spoke as he glanced to Sakura. "Arigatou Sakura-chan... But I'll be fine... I won't let you help be for nothing..." Naruto tensed and rushed the male.

'The look in his eyes has changed.' Ray hopped back as the blond jumped and unleashed a vicious kick assault. "Question," Ray ducked and back flipped and delivered a double kick to the blond. "What is the primary weapon of an assassin?" Naruto landed and looked up as Ray lashed out. "Well!"

"The wrist blade!" Naruto called as he dodged and evaded.

"For what reason!" Naruto jumped and flipped over the male.

"For a quick and silent death!" Naruto landed and ducked. "It makes great use for simply coating the blade with poison," Naruto got punched in the gut but gathered the will to finish his words as he flipped to his feet. "So you could simply bump into the person and stab them and keep going." Naruto ducked. "So that when they die minutes later," Naruto jumped and kicked. "You've left with no trace you were there!" Ray caught the kick.

"Very good!" Ray called as he threw the blond upward. "Answer me this! As an assassin! What's important. Your mission or your comrades!" Ray called as he lashed out a broad kick. Naruto tucked his form back and let the leg skim past. The blond landed on all fours and jumped back. "Well?" Ray asked as he looked at the blond.

"The mission." Naruto called. "But, I would rather choose my comrades..." Ray stood straight. "Yes, if I let the target go, it would look bad on me. But, if I let my friends go. It would be worse on me."

"So if you let the targets go, and your friends turn your back on you for doing so... What would you do then?" Naruto held his gaze.

"I wouldn't care. If my friends are too focused by the book, so be it. But I would do it for the bond I share. Not for the knowledge I've killed a person." Ray gave a small smile.

"A man told me when I was young, of something he picked up from his student that his companion told him before dying. Those who break the rules are trash... But, those who abandon their friends are worse... Keep that in mind Naruto. I can see you'll grow up well." Naruto blinked as Ray tucked into his jacket and tossed the blond the sugary snack and then the Genpaku. "There you guys go." Naruto blinked.

"Hang on... Sakura-chan hasn't got one." Ray blinked and scratched his head.

"Oh ugh... I was sort of hungry while I walked." Naruto glared.

"That's okay..." Sakura spoke. "I'm fine... I don't need to eat much anyway..." Sakura stated as Genpaku shrugged.

"Starve if you wish then." Naruto glared at the teen as Ray picked up his backpack.

"Come on... Let's go. We've got a walk back to attend to." Ray said walking. Genpaku yawned and followed. He had hoped for so much more.

Naruto walked up to Sakura and handed her the snack. Sakura looked confused. "But..."

"I can wait till we get back and eat dinner. So why not have a bite..." Sakura shook her head.

"I'm fine..." Naruto looked on blankly.

"Oi!" Genpaku called. "Come on! Or we'll leave without you!" The pair jumped to attention and gave chase after the teen.

The group walked down the hill quietly and as they reached the route home, they found the road blocked. Ray sighed and pointed left. "Guess we've got the long walk home. Come on guys..." Ray sighed as he walked off. The group walked on quietly.

They returned by night fall and missed dinner. Ray sighed as he walked off to his room. Genpaku walked off and left Naruto and Sakura be. Naruto walked back with Sakura to her room. "Well, I'll see you next week then..." Naruto muttered. Sakura nods and yawned.

"It's been fun and very ironic that we didn't get to eat dinner..." Sakura opened her door. "Night..." With that she walked in. Naruto sighed and turned to leave. Sakura sighed as she walked into her room and lay on her bed. In the quiet darkness her stomach growled and Sakura rolled over and groaned. Talk about bad timing to cut back on food. The door knocked and Sakura glanced up. "Yeah?" The door knocked again and Sakura sighed as she sat up. "Coming..." She opened the door and blinked to find Naruto there. "What's wrong?" Naruto reached into his pocket. Sakura blinked, the sweet from a while ago.

"I thought you might be hungry... So... I thought I'd bring it back." Sakura looked down and smiled. But then looked back at Naruto.

"What about you?" Naruto pumped a right fist.

"I've gone days without food sometimes. Today will be no different." Sakura looked down and took the sweet. "Night..." Naruto spoke walking off. Sakura smiled and shut the door.

'Arigatou Naruto-kun...'

In Naruto's room, the blond growled. "I should have had one bite..." Naruto grumbled as he tried to sleep. He closed his eyes and looked at his trainer in the dark. 'If I miss breakfast... I'm eating my shoes...'

XXXXXXX

Hmm... Not much to start, but I plan to do more focus on training areas. Ray has an important role to Naruto.

Plus I wanted to focus on Naruto and Sakura also. Tossing the pair about like tennis balls. Genpaku's got his role to play also.

But well... That's chapter two. What you guys think? It one to work on? Or did it die in this chapter. Later!


End file.
